


in the room where it happens

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 Tony Stark Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Politics, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: The President of the United States of America has an offer for Tony, one which would give Tony signed reprieves for the ex-Avengers. If the President had asked for weapons in return, it would've been an easy answer: No. But weapons aren't what the President wants, not directly.Lies and politics. Tony will have to brush up on his skills.





	in the room where it happens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark bingo square K1: Never Again.
> 
> Title comes from song from the Hamilton soundtrack: 'The room where it happens.'

Tony drums his fingers on his thighs for a moment before he stills himself. That habit is equally bad at giving away his thoughts as messing with his tie.

“Come now, Tony. You’re no stranger to politics.”

“Still not quite as friendly with her as you are,” Tony quips back. He takes another long sip of the whiskey in his glass, the ice cubes clinking together as he sets it back down on the low table.

The President of the United States of America sits on the couch mirror-opposite of Tony’s. He shakes his head and takes his own sip of whiskey.

It’s not the first time Tony is drinking in the Oval Office, and if the President has his way, it won’t be Tony’s last.

“That’s what I always liked about you, you know,” the President says as if Tony does know. “Your sense of humor.”

“Ah,” Tony says in acknowledgement, even as he coaches his expression into something of amusement. The President’s quotes to the press give Tony - and the rest of the public - a different impression.

The President looks at his watch, then eyes Tony.

Tony grins back, wondering if he’ll buy the time he needs simply by waiting out his allotted appointment. Patience isn’t usually his strategy, but he’s had more variables - people  - to take into consideration lately. He’d much rather get Rhodey’s take on this before Tony burns a bridge that he’d have to invent teleportation to fix again.

It would be easy - or easier, at least - if the President wanted weapons. It’s an easy answer: No. Never again. And really, Tony could laugh in his face and send him onto Pepper who would also give the President that same answer with a wickedly sharp smile on her face.

This is not that, however. It’s a new angle, and one that Tony wouldn’t have thought he’d ever have to seriously consider.

The President’s lips tick down, and Tony knows his lack of enthusiasm is being taken as an answer. He opens his mouth and lets words spill out, even as his brain races to think, to consider.

He needs to consider everything. He needs to analyze all the angles.

He needs to figure out what Steve will think, will do, and if that means that Tony _should_ do it or instead do the opposite.

“I think,” Tony starts, eyeing the President, “that even I, as the self-professed futurist, am having a hard time seeing this. Me, really. Secretary of Defense.” Tony shakes his head and waves a hand as if dismissing the idea. “Can’t picture it. Doesn’t compute.”

The President goes for a grin again, one that is well-rehearsed. “I’ll take that as a compliment, that I’ve surprised the great Tony Stark.”

“You have,” Tony admits. “Score one for the home team.”

The offer surprised him. For there to even be an offer, Tony can safely assume that several things are already true:

One, that Thaddeus Ross, current Secretary of Defense, is unloved enough to be ousted without too much political power or for some other reason is already on his way out. Two, that the President wants something from Tony, potentially many somethings, for his own purpose under the guise of ‘for the American people.’ Three, that the President has enough power to convince the Senate to approve Tony’s appointment which is frankly mind-boggling. And four, that the President has something that Tony wants, something that the President thinks will tempt Tony enough for Tony to accept the offer.

And there’s only one thing that Tony wants that badly.

“You’re a fool if you think if you want me in a cabinet meeting,” Tony continues, brain still processing. “That I’ll even attend cabinet meetings.”

The President chuckles, another practiced move.

No, Tony is no stranger to politics. But while Tony has turned his back on weapons, has said ‘never again,’ to himself and the world about that, Tony has not yet said the same to the government itself.

Steve did, but well, that’s the reason that Tony is sitting in the Oval Office drinking whiskey with the current President. Who, Tony would like to mention but doesn’t because again, _politics_ , he did not vote for.

“I think we all could use a bit of entertainment,” the President says. He takes another drink.

Tony grins and does the same.

“Alright, then let’s skip to the good bits,” Tony says. Patience isn’t his strong suit, after all. He doesn’t want to wait for the President to dangle out the carrot; Tony wants to know what color all the pieces are on the board. “The future, you know. My first act as Secretary of Defense would be, what? Hypothetically,” Tony adds on with a wolfish grin.

The President waves away the question. “Tony, Tony. That’s not what this is.”

Except, of course, that it is.

“I want your input,” the President continues, his gaze sharp. “You won’t provide the weapons anymore, of course, but your insight is still invaluable. Your actions as Secretary will be your own.”

“Of course,” Tony demurs. “A day in the life of a politician. How exciting.”

The President grins. “The illusion shattered for you so soon?”

Another drink.

This time, Tony will be patient.

“But,” the President continues, “I have an educated guess of what you might do on your first day.” At Tony’s gesture to continue, the President smirks outright. “I have drafts of reprieves that I’d be happy to show you. Only, the unfortunate fact is, that these are temporary reprieves. Any of those previous Avengers step a toe out of line and there won’t be anything I can do.”

Tony’s heart thuds in his chest. “And who is the one drawing the lines?”

“Why, the Secretary of Defense, of course,” the President says as he stretches his arm out along the back of the couch, smile on his face.

Weapons never looked so tempting. One agreement, one contract from Stark Industries, would make this entire issue go away. Tony could accomplish the same goals with much less mess if he would agree to design - not even build! - weapons.

But no, never again, and not even for Steve Rogers and the rest of the ex-Avengers will Tony break that promise.

Tony can, however, make new ones.

“I draw the lines, whatever they are, and you’ll still sign? I can’t imagine the other 116 countries will be happy with you,” Tony remarks, even as he swirls.

He wishes he could talk this over with Rhodey. Hell, Rhodey would make a much better Secretary of Defense, why can’t they just ask Rhodey?

Tony sighs.

Because it’s Tony Stark they want to bring to heel. It’s Iron Man the government wants to _own_. Iron Patriot has never been enough, for whatever damn reason.  

“You signed the Accords, Tony. It’s you we can all trust.”

Tony scoffs at that but the President just grins. The President is a much better politician than Tony, if that statement rolls off his lips that easy.

Lies and politics. Tony will have to brush up on his skills.

“Alright then,” Tony says and downs the rest of his glass. “Let’s put some jazz back into this snoozefest of a White House, hm? I’ll start searching around to see if there’s any decent real estate around and in the meantime why don’t you send me those drafts you’re so happy to show me?”


End file.
